Legenda Aurea
by Nerya
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Parce que la vie des Saints d'Athéna n'a rien à envier à celle des Saints chrétiens...
1. Nouveau chevalier

Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir !

Bienvenue dans mon fourre-tout à OS, plus officiellement appelé _Legenda Aurea_ ! Comme vous l'aurez compris, je vous présenterai ici tout les OS en rapport avec mon univers sts, déjà introduit dans l' _Âne d'or_ (dont je vous conseille vivement la lecture – comment ça c'est pas bien vu de faire son auto-pub ?!). Je préviens tout de suite, ce sera des publications tout à fait inégale en temps de publication ou en termes de longueur (il y aura du court, du moyen, du long, du très long – comme celui-ci par exemple !).

Note importante par rapport aux OC's :

Ceux qui ont déjà lu l'Âne d'or le savent, mon univers contient des OC's. Enormément d'OC's. A l'origine, je ne les avais créés pour des raisons d'outils narratifs. Je voulais me servir de leurs maîtres pour expliquer certains éléments relationnels ou de comportements des Ors. Et, pour des soucis de cohérence, j'ai eu la con***** de vouloir les développer. Très mauvaises idées car je m'y suis attaché et n'ai donc pas pu les contrôler quand ils ont décidé de se taper davantage l'incruste.

Donc, s'ils ne prennent pas relativement pas trop de place dans l'arc principal de l'univers, ils seront bien plus présents dans ce recueil, dont ils seront parfois les personnages principaux. À la base, je voulais faire 2 recueils : l'un uniquement basé sur les personnages canons et un autre qui expliquerait l'enfance des Ors, qui serait le terrain de jeu pour mon OC's. Et puis, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais tellement bien travaillé qu'ils étaient totalement intégrés à mon univers et qu'il n'aurait pas été logique de séparer les histoires en deux… Certains OS ne font que les mentionner ou ne les font même pas apparaître. Je sais que certaines personnes (dont je fais encore régulièrement partie) n'aiment les histoires avec les OC's. Donc, si ces personnes-là le souhaitent, je peux prévenir à chaque fois qu'ils apparaîtront à chaque nouveau chapitre.

Le laïus fait, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un abonna pythie lecture !

* * *

Longueur : très long

Personnage : présence d'OC's et de personnages canons (Shion, Aioros, Saga, Kanon, Aiolia)

Remerciement à : Staffy, pour la correction !

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages torturés ci-dessous n'est à moi, mais bien à Masami Kurumada. Quant aux OC's introduits ou évoqués dans cette fic, ils sortent de ma petite caboche…

* * *

 **Nouveau chevalier**

La mer était agitée ; le ciel, couvert. Le vieux pécheur grogna. Une tempête se préparait. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son unique passager. Le jeune homme, un grand blond d'une vingtaine d'année au regard de glace, était appuyé contre la rambarde et fixait l'horizon. Il ne semblait pas dérangé par la piqûre de la brise marine qui, à cette époque de l'année, vous glaçait les veines.

Le marin ne lui avait posé aucune question quant à son identité. Sa destination parlait pour lui. Mais, si un doute avait pu subsister, la boîte aux reflets dorés posée à ses pieds l'en aurait convaincu. Cet homme n'était pas un être humain ordinaire. À mi-chemin entre les hommes et les dieux, entre la légende et la réalité, il faisait partie de ce monde mythique dont les histoires berçaient le sommeil des enfants d'Athènes.

Pourtant, cette certitude ne l'empêcha pas d'avertir son passager en amarrant.

« Attention, gamin ! Il vit dans cet endroit des forces qui dépassent le commun des mortels... »

Le blond hocha doucement la tête.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! » Lui assura-t-il avec un léger accent. « Je connais l'endroit et les puissances qu'il renferme ne m'effraient pas. »

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules, reconnaissant dans ses paroles toute la fougue et l'inconscience de la jeunesse. Une fois son passager débarqué, il ne s'attarda pas et leva l'ancre aussi vite qu'il le put.

Le blond regarda quelques instants le bateau s'éloigner avant de se mettre en route, sa boîte sur le dos comme un vulgaire sac de voyage. Il n'hésita pas sur la route à prendre, trahissant son habitude à la parcourir. Il finit par arriver devant un grand escalier en marbre du Pentélique qui débouchait quelques mètres plus haut à un temple grec.

Il s'immobilisa un instant, contemplant de loin l'édifice atypique, et baissa humblement les yeux lorsqu'il aperçut le signe du Bélier gravé sur sa façade.

Soudain, il se raidit, ressentant une cosmos-énergie dans la première maison. Il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua une silhouette qui l'observait depuis le parvis du temple. Il gravit lentement les marches et se détendit au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait le teint hâlé et la longue chevelure noire coiffée en tresses complexes de l'homme qui l'attendait.

« Nikolaï du Verseau. » Salua-t-il le blond. « Heureux de te revoir au Sanctuaire ! »

« J'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances... » Murmura le chevalier fixant tristement le bâtiment derrière lui.

L'autre acquiesça doucement. Le Verseau détacha le regard du premier symbole zodiacal gravé dans le marbre et balaya l'endroit, à la recherche d'une autre âme.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? » Finit par lui demander son vis-à-vis après avoir remarqué son exploration.

« A vrai dire, je m'attendais à rencontrer Duncan... »

« Il est au palais du Grand Pope. Tout comme Semeio, ce qui explique la présence de ton humble serviteur... »

La remarque eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire au jeune homme.

« Cesse de te rabaisser. Tu ne portes peut-être pas d'armure, mais ta puissance n'a rien à envier à celle de ton frère, de même que le respect que les autres chevaliers te portent. À nos yeux, tu es le chevalier des Gémeaux au même titre que lui, Sema. »

L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

« Chevalier ou pas, ça n'a aucune importance. Lorsqu'il a endossé l'armure d'or, Sem' m'a fait une promesse. Et je sais qu'il la tiendra... »

Nikolaï n'en doutait pas non plus. Il connaissait les liens qui unissaient les jumeaux du troisième temple. Quelle que soit cette promesse, Semeio tiendrait parole.

« Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton temple ? » Lui proposa Sema qui appréciait la compagnie si rare du Verseau.

« Avec plaisir. »

Ils passèrent rapidement les deuxième et troisième temples, vides, et s'attardèrent très peu à la quatrième maison, appréciant peu son propriétaire. Nikolaï déplora par contre l'absence du chevalier du Lion, qui était un très bon ami, lorsqu'ils passèrent dans son temple. Ils saluèrent chaleureusement la Vierge, occupée comme à son habitude à méditer sur le sens profond de la vie avec l'aide de substances dont aucun d'eux ne voulait connaître l'origine. Quant aux septième et huitième temples, ils étaient tout aussi vides que les trois premiers, au grand déplaisir du Verseau qui aurait aimé pouvoir croiser le gardien de la huitième maison.

Arrivés devant le neuvième temple, les deux hommes marquèrent une pause.

« Comment va Aioros ? » Finit par demander Nikolaï après un long silence.

Sema le fixa tristement.

« Pas très bien. Kanon et Saga sont avec lui. Pauvre gosse... Il n'a vraiment pas eu de chance ces derniers mois... »

Le Verseau acquiesça doucement. Il avait appris la mort de la mère du jeune apprenti du Sagittaire alors qu'elle mettait au monde son deuxième enfant par le biais d'Aasir, le chevalier du Lion, qui lui avait rendu visite peu après la tragédie. Son ami lui en avait d'ailleurs paru très choqué – dans la mesure où Aasir pouvait paraître choqué.

Le Lion lui avait également fait part de la décision de l'enfant de s'occuper de son cadet, malgré les propositions des femmes du harem de s'en charger. Si ce choix forçait le respect, Nikolaï craignait que tant de responsabilités ne soient trop lourdes pour un enfant de cet âge, fusse-t-il le futur chevalier d'or du Sagittaire.

« Tu sais qu'ils pensent à l'introduire après l'enterrement ? »

La vive réaction du Verseau ne se fit pas prier.

« Quoi ! Et le Grand Pope cautionne ça ? Il n'a que sept ans ! »

Sema grimaça.

« Pour tout t'avouer, il semble plutôt réceptif à l'idée... »

« Et vous êtes tous d'accord ? » S'étonna le blond, choqué au-delà des mots.

Le deuxième Gémeau grimaça de plus belle.

« On est plutôt divisé sur le coup... Certains, avec Duncan en chef de file, s'y opposent bec et ongles... »

Nikolaï hocha vigoureusement la tête, en soutien avec ce groupe.

« Et les autres pensent que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Semeio fait partie du lot... »

« Tout comme Alessandro. » Intervient une voix derrière eux. « Salut Nikolaï, ça fait un bail ! Je vais finir par croire que tu n'aimes pas la Grèce ! »

Le Verseau se retourna pour faire face à un jeune homme, plus petit, aux boucles châtaines et au regard chocolat pétillant de malice.

« Fabian. » La salua-t-il, ignorant la moquerie de sa dernière remarque.

« Dis-moi, la chèvre, d'habitude, le temple où tu crèches, c'est pas celui du dessus ? » Grogna Sema, peu réceptif à l'humour du bouclé.

Le Capricorne tapota une montre imaginaire, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Timing, timing ! » Chantonna-t-il joyeusement. « J'accompagnais Sandro au treizième quand on a senti le cosmos de la cruche dorée. Et comme vous traîniez, j'ai proposé de venir le chercher ! »

La "cruche dorée" haussa un sourcil.

« J'ignorais que j'étais attendu... »

« Et bien maintenant tu sais ! Et si on pouvait accélérer le mouvement, ce serait pas mal ! Duncan est sur le point de commettre un meurtre, et je pense que vous tenez chacun au moins à une des victimes potentielles ! »

Face à cet argument indiscutable, les deux autres se virent contraints de capituler et de suivre le Capricorne jusqu'au treizième temple. Nikolaï réussit néanmoins à négocier un bref croché par ses appartements au onzième, histoire de troquer ses vêtements actuels pour des habits plus légers, bien mieux adaptés au climat grec.

Au moment où le trio passa la porte du palais, les chevaliers sentirent très clairement deux cosmos s'enflammer. Juste après, des éclats de voix résonnèrent à travers les couloirs, désertés par les gardes qui, pas fous, avaient préféré s'éclipser avant de se retrouver coincés dans un combat de mille jours.

« Y a plus qu'à suivre le niveau sonore, on dirait ! » S'exclama Fabian avant de se tourner vers son voisin du dessus. « Tu connais encore le chemin, ou tu es parti depuis trop longtemps ? »

« Hilarant, vraiment ! » Grogna le Verseau avant de reprendre d'un ton plus étonné. « Vous ne m'accompagnez pas ? »

Sema secoua négativement la tête.

« Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas d'armure pour me protéger des balles perdues... »

Fabian, lui, se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Ils connaissaient déjà mon avis sur la question. J'ai pas une folle envie de replonger dans ce bazar. Surtout si une dispute de couple s'ajoute à liste... »

Nikolaï jeta un regard blasé à son voisin – allez savoir pourquoi, il avait toujours été la cible privilégiée des traits d'humour du Capricorne. Néanmoins, malgré ses airs confiants, il prit le temps de respirer profondément avant de pénétrer dans la cage aux fauves.

À peine les pieds posés dans la grande salle, il remarqua l'atmosphère pesante qui y régnait. De part et d'autre de la pièce, deux hommes en armure se lançaient des noms d'oiseaux, cosmos déployé. Celui de droite, le plus grand de l'assemblée, avait croisé les bras contre son torse musclé, dans une attitude typique des chevaliers du Taureau, et traitait son vis-à-vis d'irresponsable – bien que les mots employés étaient bien plus imagés. Ce dernier, parfait sosie de Sema, écoutait son opposant avec un petit sourire en coin, l'interrompant de temps à autre par une remarque acerbe.

Au centre, assis sur son trône, le Grand Pope faisait office d'arbitre. Malgré la tension ambiante, il semblait serein et écoutait le débat avec beaucoup d'attention, passant de l'un à l'autre à chaque attaque, comme un spectateur de tennis suivait la balle lors d'un match disputé.

Un peu plus, en retrait derrière le chevalier des Gémeaux, une quatrième silhouette, celle-là habillée de manière plus informelle, suivait la discussion en silence. À l'occasion, elle jetait un coup d'œil discret en direction du Grand Pope, curieuse de connaître sa réaction vis-à-vis d'un argument précis.

Profitant qu'aucune des personnes présentes ne l'aient encore remarqué, le Verseau prit un instant pour l'admirer et, comme à son habitude, sentit son cœur fondre face à l'aura bouillante que le jeune homme dégageait. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas encore croisé le regard mordoré d'Alessandro...

Suite à une remarque plutôt déplacée d'un des deux orateurs, la tension monta d'un cran et Nikolaï pensa qu'il était temps d'entrer en scène. Il déploya son cosmos glacé à travers la salle et en profita pour appeler son armure, restée au onzième temple, qui vint le vêtir bien gentiment.

L'effet fut immédiat : le silence s'abattit sur la pièce et l'atmosphère devient de suite plus respirable. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Avant qu'un membre de l'assemblée ne sorte de sa stupeur et ne réagisse, le blond s'avança vers le Grand Pope et posa un genou à terre.

« Eh bien Nikolaï ! » Sourit Shion. « On peut dire que tu sais soigner tes entrées... »

L'Atlante n'était le seul à être amusé. Du coin de l'œil, il crut apercevoir un sourire en coin se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Alessandro.

« Je crains que l'humour douteux de Fabian ne déteigne un peu trop sur moi... » S'excusa le Verseau en se relevant. « Vous vouliez me voir ? »

« En effet, j'aimerais beaucoup entendre ton avis sur une question délicate. Je pense que tu vois de quoi je parle... »

Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer les regards inquisiteurs des deux chevaliers dans son dos.

« J'en ai entendu parler... » Confirma le Verseau sur un ton qui laissait bien entendre tout le mal qu'il pensait de l'idée.

Derrière lui, le Taureau poussa un cri de joie qu'il pensait discret.

« Tu vois ! » S'exclama-t-il en direction de Semeio. « Ça tombe sous le bon sens ! Il est trop jeune, fin de la discussion ! »

« Évidemment qu'il est trop jeune ! » Intervint Alessandro, prenant pour la première fois la parole depuis l'arrivée du Nikolaï. « Nous prends-tu pour des irresponsables, Duncan ? »

Il se planta devant le Taureau et le défia du regard. Gémeau et Verseau échangèrent un regard amusé. À côté du jeune homme, qui, avec Fabian, faisait partie des plus petits des ors, Duncan et son mètre nonante-cinq faisaient office de géant, et l'absence de l'armure du Scorpion sur les épaules de son propriétaire n'arrangeait rien à cette impression.

« Quand j'entends ce que vous proposez, j'ai quelques doutes, en effet ! » Grogna le Taureau.

Son interlocuteur ignora sa remarqua et se tourna vers Shion.

« Grand Pope, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais exposer mon point de vue à Nikolaï avant qu'il ne donne sa réponse définitive. Il lui manque certaines informations qui, il me semble, pourraient lui permettre de comprendre notre position. »

L'Atlante acquiesça doucement, lui donnant la permission de continuer.

« _Oh_ _great_! » Grommela à nouveau Duncan. « Mon dernier espoir, et il va me le faire changer de camp avec ses beaux sourires ! »

Le Scorpion leva les yeux au ciel.

« Crois-moi, le chantage affectif n'a aucun effet sur lui. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Mais, non, _Monsignore_ préfère les arguments froids et cliniques ! »

« Arguments que j'attends toujours, _caro_... »

Le frisson qui traversa le corps d'Alessandro à la mention du surnom n'échappa à personne. Si Nikolaï ne se laissait jamais influencer par les jeux de séduction, c'était loin d'être le cas du Scorpion. Le Verseau connaissait parfaitement l'effet qu'un simple mot d'amour dans la langue maternelle de son amant pouvait avoir sur ce dernier et en abusait habilement.

« Oh pitié ! » Gémit Semeio. « Prenez une chambre, un placard, n'importe quoi tant que c'est pas devant nous ! »

Un raclement de gorge du Grand Pope leur rappela où ils se trouvaient et ce qu'ils faisaient là.

« Les arguments, oui ! » Se reprit Alessandro, ses joues virant dangereusement au pivoine.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux du Verseau et son compagnon put y voir autre envie autre que celle de le convaincre de se ranger de son côté.

« Nous venons de subir une terrible perte. En plus de la douleur que cela nous cause, la mort de deux chevaliers d'or nous place en position de faiblesse. Le temple de la Balance est désert, le Bélier et le Sagittaire sont morts et tu n'es jamais là... Que penseront nos ennemis lorsqu'ils apprendront que le tiers des maisons zodiacales sont sans propriétaire ? N'y verront-ils pas l'occasion de nous attaquer ? On ne peut pas se permettre le luxe de ne rien tenter pour combler ce vide ! »

« En le comblant avec un enfant ? »

Alessandro offrit au Verseau son plus beau sourire, celui qu'il lui sortait généralement quand il le suppliait de lui faire confiance, même si son idée était sans doute la pire du siècle.

« Je te parle d'avoir officiellement un chevalier du Sagittaire, histoire que nos ennemis ne nous pensent pas diminués. Pas besoin qu'ils sachent qu'il est encore sous apprentissage et n'a porté son armure que dix minutes pour son intronisation... »

« Un simple coup de bluff... » Comprit le blond.

Le huitième gardien acquiesça doucement.

« Tu serais étonné de savoir combien de batailles tu peux gagner grâce à un bon coup de poker ! »

« Et si le bluff ne marche pas ? Et si nous sommes attaqués et qu'il doit défendre son temple ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il logeait au premier ! Les gars vont déjà devoir passer Duncan, puis Semeio. S'ils réussissent à atteindre le quatrième, ils devront survivre à Leander, ce qui est loin d'être gagné ! Et, si par miracle, certains y arrivent, il y a encore Aasir et Alfred derrière, sans compter que je me ferais un plaisir de m'occuper des restes... »

Tout en prononçant ces derniers mots, il baissa les yeux sur ses doigts qui s'agitaient d'impatience et les trois autres comprirent très bien où le Scorpion voulait en venir...

« Peu de chance donc qu'ils atteignent le neuvième ! » Reprit-il avec le grand sourire avant de se tourner vers Semeio. « Tu veux ajouter quelque chose ? »

Le Gémeau secoua la tête.

« Duncan ? »

Il haussa les épaules, l'air impuissant.

« Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton digne des meilleures tragédies.

L'assemblée sur tourna alors vers le gardien du onzième temple, impatient de connaître sa décision et Nikolaï n'essaya même pas de dissimuler son soupir dépité. Il aurait peut-être dû écouter l'avertissement du vieux pêcheur. Il existait en ce lieu des forces qui le dépassaient. Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment celles auxquelles se serait attendu le vieil homme.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe toujours sur lui, ce genre de problème ?

SsSsSsS

« Aio, arrête de tourner en rond, s'il te plaît ! Tu me donnes mal à la tête... »

Kanon hocha doucement la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec son frère. Les incessants aller-retours de leur ami allait finir par le rendre fou.

Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants pour les apprentis Ors. La veille avait fait figure d'apothéose, quand le chevalier des Gémeaux avait proposé de faire d'Aioros le nouveau gardien du neuvième temple. L'enfant comprenait très bien la panique qui avait envahi son condisciple à l'annonce mais, bordel, là, ça commençait à devenir ingérable !

Un petit gazouillement de bien-être quelques centimètres plus bas attira son attention. Confortablement lové contre le torse de l'enfant, Aiolia était loin de partager les angoisses de son frère. Ses seules préoccupations étaient d'avoir son biberon de lait quand il le réclamait et un coussin bien confortable pour faire sa sieste.

Kanon soupira. La vie était si simple à cet âge-là !

« Et puis, tu risques de réveiller l'accroc au lait à force de t'agiter ainsi. » Ajouta le deuxième Gémeau d'une voix douce, ne voulant pas déranger le sommeil dudit accroc. « Avoue que ce serait dommage après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour qu'il pionce ! »

L'argument eut l'effet espéré et Aioros consentit enfin à s'asseoir à côté de Saga. Ce dernier posa immédiatement une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Tout va bien se passer. » Lui assura l'aîné de la bande. « Ils prendront la bonne décision, tu verras. »

« Et s'ils prennent la mauvaise ? » Gémit le futur Sagittaire en se cachant le visage entre les mains.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent.

« Ça dépend. » Fit le cadet. « C'est laquelle la mauvaise selon toi ? Qu'ils t'adoubent ? »

Aioros réfléchit un instant. Il n'en parut qu'encore plus perdu.

« J'en sais rien ! » Finit-il par lâcher dans un demi sanglot. « Je veux devenir chevalier, j'en rêve depuis que je sais ce que c'est ! Mais j'ai peur... »

« Peur de quoi ? »

« De ne pas être à la hauteur. Qu'ils m'adoubent et qu'ils se rendent compte plus tard que je ne suis pas digne de mon armure... »

« En voilà des inepties ! » Grogna une voix grave à l'entrée de la pièce.

Les trois apprentis furent debout en quelques millièmes de secondes. Dans les bras de Kanon, Aiolia, violemment réveillé, couina en signe de protestation. Pourtant, le nourrisson ne pleura pas à la mort comme ses aînés s'y seraient attendus. Ses grands yeux clairs fixaient avec fascination l'homme qui se tenait devant eux.

Car, fascinant, Aasir du Lion l'était sans conteste. Plutôt grand, même s'il l'était moins que le chevalier Duncan, sa peau d'ébène contrastait étonnamment avec ses cheveux, complètement blancs, coiffés en crête iroquoise. Ses yeux caramel semblèrent sonder les âmes de trois enfants qui baissèrent immédiatement la tête.

Seul Aiolia ne semblait pas perturbé par l'écrasante aura du Lion. Au contraire, la créature innocente (et surtout inconsciente) tendit ses petites mains en direction du chevalier, espérant qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Ce qu'Aasir fit, à la grande surprise des trois enfants.

Le nourrisson rit, ravi de pouvoir observer de près ce grand homme qui effrayait tant ses aînés. Sa joie communicative gagna vite les trois apprentis qui recommencèrent à respirer. Même le chevalier se surprit à afficher un fin sourire face au rire du bébé.

« Que pouvons-vous faire pour vous, Seigneur Aasir ? » Finit par oser demander Kanon, toujours les yeux baissés.

« Eh bien, commencez d'abord par cesser de vous comporter comme des agneaux invités à dîner par un loup. Je suis ici pour prendre de vos nouvelles, pas pour vous effrayer... »

A ces paroles, les enfants sentirent tous les muscles de leur corps se détendre. Aioros, dont les jambes en coton n'auraient plus été capables de le soutenir bien longtemps, s'écroula immédiatement sur le canapé. Sa fatigue n'échappa pas au Lion. Il confia Aiolia à Kanon – le nourrisson ne manqua pas de couiner de mécontentement – et s'agenouilla ensuite face à l'apprenti pour être à sa hauteur.

« Je connaissais bien ton maître... C'était un homme exigeant. Crois-tu qu'il t'aurait pris comme apprenti s'il n'avait pas été certain de tes capacités ? » Demanda-t-il à l'enfant d'une voix douce.

« Je... »

« Bien sûr que non ! » Intervint Saga, sûr de ce qu'il disait, lorsqu'il vit l'hésitation de son meilleur ami. « Athéna ne pourra pas rêver meilleur chevalier ! »

Aasir acquiesça doucement.

« Bien sûr que tu n'es pas prêt. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu deviens chevalier que tu cesses d'apprendre. Au contraire. Tu as le temps. Et personne ne te reprochera tes erreurs. On en a tous commis – et certains continuent même d'en faire... »

Aioros osa enfin relever la tête vers son aîné. Le regard habituellement dur et hautain du Lion avait laissé place à une douceur presque paternelle.

« L'armure ne te changera pas. Si c'était le cas, elle ne t'aurait pas choisi. Alors cesse de penser que tu ne seras pas à la hauteur... »

Le futur Sagittaire hocha lentement la tête. Aasir, constatant avec satisfaction qu'il avait réussi à rassurer l'enfant, se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivé au seuil de l'entrée, il s'immobilisa avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers les trois apprentis.

« Tu seras un grand chevalier... » Assura-t-il au futur Sagittaire avant jeter un regard vers les jumeaux. « Vous serez de grands chevaliers. Tous les trois. »

Et, sur ses paroles, il quitta la pièce tandis que Aioros, Kanon et Saga réfléchissaient à ce que venait de dire le Lion.

« Je rêve, ou il vient de nous faire un compliment ? » Demanda finalement le cadet des Gémeaux après quelques minutes.

Les deux autres hochèrent lentement la tête, tout aussi stupéfaits, tandis qu'Aiolia gazouilla joyeusement, comme pour se moquer de ses aînés.

SsSsSsS

Comparée au froid sibérien, la douce fraîcheur du onzième temple tenait plus de la petite brise de printemps que de la bise hivernale. Néanmoins, la plupart des habitants du Sanctuaire ne saisissaient pas la nuance. Pour eux, il y faisait simplement froid.

Alessandro ne faisait pas exception. Néanmoins, Nikolaï n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Non seulement, la fraîcheur du temple retenait l'Italien sous les couettes mais elle le poussait généralement à rechercher de la chaleur du corps allongé à ses côtés. Avantage non négligeable s'il en est.

Le Verseau chérissait ces moments, si rares à son goût. Mais voilà, lorsqu'il n'était pas sur une de ses longues missions d'infiltration où le silence radio était de mise, il préférait sa Russie natale à la chaleur étouffante de la Grèce tandis qu'Alessandro vivait au Sanctuaire. Ils se voyaient dès lors très peu et leur correspondance régulière ne suffisait malheureusement pas à combler les vides.

 _Tu n'es jamais là..._ Nikolaï avait préféré ne pas le relever devant Duncan, Semeio et le Grand Pope, mais il n'avait cependant pas manqué le reproche inséré dans le plaidoyer de son compagnon un peu plus tôt. Alessandro n'avait jamais critiqué sa décision de ne pas résider au Sanctuaire comme ses collègues, comprenant son besoin de rester attaché à ses racines. Néanmoins, le Russe savait combien la situation lui pesait parfois. Après tout, c'était lui qui était continuellement confronté au bonheur conjugal des autres couples du Sanctuaire.

Lorsqu'il posa le regard sur le corps qu'il pensait finalement endormi contre lui, il eut la surprise de constater que le Scorpion l'observait attentivement, comme s'il essayait de lire quelque chose en lui.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama-t-il, étrangement gêné par cette inspection. « Il y a un problème ? »

Alessandro secoua doucement la tête.

« Je me demandais juste ce qui avait pu te pousser à changer d'avis pour Aioros... »

Nikolaï lui sourit.

« Tu avais de très bons arguments. Et je ne parle pas uniquement de tes beaux yeux... »

Beaux yeux qu'Alessandro leva au ciel.

« Un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques cette obsession pour mes globes oculaires... »

Pour toute réponse, le Verseau l'embrassa. Aussitôt, l'Italien enroula machinalement ses bras autour de son cou pour l'obliger à prolonger le baiser. Pourtant, quand Nikolaï chercha à aller plus loin, son compagnon le repoussa gentiment.

« Si l'on commence maintenant, on ne sortira pas de ce lit avant un long moment ! » L'avertit le Scorpion entre deux baisers.

« Mais j'ai tout mon temps... »

« Toi, peut-être. Mais je ne vais pas bousculer mes plans parce que _Monsignore_ débarque... »

Nikolaï n'eut pas le temps d'en demander plus que l'Italien quittait ses bras et son lit, où ils avaient paressé – et un peu plus que ça – depuis la fin de la réunion au treizième temple une bonne heure plus tôt. Le Russe le regarda rassembler ses vêtements abandonnés par terre lors de leurs ébats. Il s'attarda particulièrement sur le dos de son amant, observant avec attention ses muscles se tendre et se détendre à chaque mouvement.

« Je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas ! » Le taquina le Scorpion lorsqu'il remarqua son petit manège. « La vue te plaît au moins ? »

« Beaucoup. Et si tu me parlais de ces fameux plans... »

Il ne reçut qu'un sourire mystérieux en réponse. Le message était clair : « Pas tes oignons ! ». Sachant très bien qu'il ne tirerait rien de son compagnon, le blond abandonna l'idée d'en savoir plus et quitta à son tour le lit. Alessandro lui envoya aussitôt ses vêtements, que le Scorpion avait récupéré en même temps que les siens.

« Tu as déjà vu Aasir ? » Lui demanda brusquement l'Italien alors qu'il enfilait son pantalon.

Nikolaï secoua la tête.

« Il n'était pas dans son temple quand je suis arrivé... » Expliqua-t-il. « Pourquoi ? »

« Ce serait bien que tu lui parles... »

Le blond, occupé à reboutonner sa chemise, releva vivement les yeux vers son compagnon. L'accent inquiet qu'il avait dessellé dans la voix d'Alessandro ne lui plaisait guère.

« Il a des problèmes ? »

Le Scorpion grimaça.

« Difficile à dire... Tu connais Aasir, il n'est pas du genre à montrer qu'il a des soucis. Mais, depuis quelques jours, je le trouve distant et silencieux. Enfin, plus que d'habitude, je veux dire. »

« Tu n'as pas essayé d'en discuter avec lui ? »

Alessandro eut un petit rire.

« Nikolaï, Aasir et moi, on parle de la météo, de l'évolution des apprentis, ce genre de choses. Les sujets importants, il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il en discute... »

Le Russe hocha pensivement la tête. S'il pouvait se vanter d'être proche du Lion, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de la majorité du Sanctuaire. Le gardien du cinquième était un solitaire, un chevalier dont il fallait gagner l'estime pour qu'il cesse de vous considérer de son regard hautain comme un incompétent – et encore, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il allait vous adresser la parole pour autant. Paradoxalement, les rares élus à qui il s'était ouvert – comprenez : les chevaliers d'or et leurs apprentis – l'admiraient pour sa dévotion et son cœur d'or.

Et, parmi tous leurs compagnons dorés, Nikolaï avait un statut spécial. Bien sûr, Aasir appréciait les autres gardiens des temples zodiacaux, à une ou deux exceptions près, et avait des affinités plus particulièrement avec Alessandro et Fabian. Mais le Verseau était le seul qu'il considérait comme un frère. Et cela lui ouvrait pas mal de portes verrouillées pour les autres.

« J'essaierais de lui en toucher un mot après les cérémonies... » Décida le blond après quelques instants de réflexion.

« Pourquoi pas avant ? »

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Russe.

« Parce que la tension accumulée ces derniers jours va retomber à ce moment-là. Inconsciemment, nous allons tous nous détendre, lui compris. Et ce sera alors beaucoup plus facile de lui tirer les vers du nez... »

« J'oublie parfois combien tu peux être manipulateur. » Murmura Alessandro en le regardant étrangement avant qu'un détail ne vienne le titiller. « Attends une minute ! Ça veut dire que tu restes combien de temps ? »

Le sourire du blond s'élargit. Il s'était demandé combien de temps le Scorpion mettrait avant de mettre le doigt sur cette information.

« A l'origine, je ne devais rester que quelques jours, pour l'enterrement et l'intronisation d'Aioros. Mais, puisque les circonstances l'imposent, il se pourrait que je décide de rester une petite semaine... Ou peut-être deux. »

Le visage de son compagnon s'illumina à cette annonce. L'Italien se jeta alors sur lui, les faisant basculer dans le lit qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à quitter, et l'embrassa passionnément. Nikolaï y répondit bien volontiers et ils repartirent dans un ballet mille fois exécuté.

Seulement, alors qu'Alessandro venait juste de finir de déboutonner la chemise de son amant, un cosmos familier apparut au seuil du onzième temple et les deux tourtereaux interrompirent de suite leurs activités.

« Quand on parle du loup... » Rit le Scorpion tandis que son compagnon soupirait de dépit.

Après quelques grognements de la part du Verseau et s'être assuré qu'ils étaient présentables, le couple s'empressa d'aller accueillir le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci eut un léger haussement de sourcil en remarquant la chemise mal boutonnée du Russe et les joues encore rouges de l'Italien.

« Je dérange peut-être ? » Demanda-t-il, prêt à revenir plus tard s'il le fallait.

« Au contraire ! » Le contredit Alessandro, parfaitement sincère. « Timing parfait, Aasir, comme toujours ! »

Il fit mine de s'en aller mais fut retenu par son compagnon.

« Un rapport avec tes fameux plans ? » Lui demanda ce dernier, l'air un tantinet soupçonneux.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je penserais que tu es jaloux ! » Plaisanta l'Italien avant de l'embrasser. « Pour ton information, j'ai promis à Kate de l'aider dans son dernier plan pour faire enrager la chèvre... »

Aasir leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais, tu les aiderais bien plus en expliquant à Kate que provoquer Fabian n'est sans doute pas une technique de flirt efficace... »

« Certainement. Mais ce serait beaucoup moins amusant. »

Lion et Verseau échangèrent un regard peu convaincu. Quel idiot avait bien pu décréter que les Italiens étaient les meilleurs conseillers en amour ?

SsSsSsS

L'enterrement de Gjuke du Bélier et de Yared du Sagittaire s'était déroulé de manière intime, où chacun des chevaliers avaient eu l'occasion de saluer une dernière fois les deux Ors qui avaient été pour nombres d'entre eux des guides et des modèles à suivre. L'éloge que leur avait offerte Semeio, qui était, outre le Grand Pope, celui qui les avait côtoyés le plus longtemps, résonnait encore dans toutes les têtes.

L'intronisation d'Aioros, elle, était bien plus solennelle. L'arrivée d'un nouveau chevalier devait s'organiser dans les règles. N'y étaient présents que les neufs ors en armure et le Grand-Pope. Sema était également là, un peu plus en retrait, accompagné de Kanon et de Saga. Ce dernier tenait de ses bras un Aiolia étrangement sage, fasciné par les armures dorées que portaient les chevaliers.

« Il est adorable ! » Ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Kate des Poissons en désignant le nourrisson alors que Grand Pope commençait son discours. « Ça me donnerait presque envie d'en avoir ! »

« Kate ! On est en pleine cérémonie officielle ! » Lui rappela Nikolaï, qui était à sa gauche. « Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment pour planifier ta future vie de famille... »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi de la part de cette fille ! » Fit remarquer Fabian, tandis que le Verseau oscillait entre soulagement et désespoir de se retrouver à jouer les arbitres suisses entre ces deux-là. « Au moins, elle a mis son masque pour une fois ! »

La remarque lui valut un discret coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Alessandro pour faire taire son meilleur ami. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour une sempiternelle dispute caprico-poissone !

« Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je ne suis pas égoïste au point de gâcher la cérémonie pour mes convictions. » Siffla la gardienne du dernier temple à travers son masque doré. « L'instant est important pour Aioros, je n'aurais pas aimé que quelqu'un vienne semer le trouble lorsque j'ai reçu mon armure. »

« Dans ce cas, cessez de parler tous les deux ! » Intervint Nikolaï. « On va finir par se faire remarquer ! »

Un regard en direction d'Aasir, qui les fusillait sur place, leur apprit que, remarqués, ils l'étaient déjà. Heureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas par Shion. Les deux fauteurs de trouble se calmèrent aussitôt et Nikolaï eut un petit soupir de soulagement. Le Lion, fièrement dressé en face de lui, le remercia de son intervention par un bref signe de tête.

Le Russe remarqua alors que son ami n'était pas tout à fait à sa place entre Alfred et Leander. Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de son ami qui lui désigna discrètement la main du chevalier de la Vierge – qui n'avait de vierge que le signe – posée stratégiquement sur le fessier de son voisin à pinces.

« Tu crois que Leander arrive vraiment à rester impassible ou bien c'est son armure qui le protège des attouchements virginaux ? » Entendit-il Fabian murmurer à l'oreille d'Alessandro.

L'Italien dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pouffer. À la place, il fit une drôle de grimace que le Cancer ne manqua pas de remarquer. Ce dernier jeta un regard noir aux deux compères. Si le Capricorne, peu désireux de jouer aux petits jeux du gardien du quatrième temple alors que le Grand Pope proclamait son discours à quelques mètres d'eux, détourna aussi vite les yeux, le Scorpion, lui, releva la tête, une lueur de défi éclairant ses prunelles.

Ce comportement n'étonnait pas le Verseau. Nikolaï savait très bien que son compagnon avait été élevé dans un milieu où, si vous baissiez les yeux devant quelqu'un, c'était que vous étiez plus faible que lui. Or, tout le Sanctuaire connaissait la relation oscillant entre esprit de camaraderie et haine viscéral qu'entretenaient Alessandro et Leander. Jamais l'Italien ne montrerait le moindre signe de faiblesse devant lui, dusse-t-il cela lui en être un jour fatal.

Pris dans ce combat de dominance silencieux, il ne remarqua que très tardivement que le Grand-Pope s'était tu. À vrai dire, il ne s'en serait même pas aperçu si Kate ne s'était pas approchée de lui pour lui demander doucement :

« Je ne me rappelais pas qu'appeler son armure prenait si longtemps, et toi ? »

Le Russe secoua la tête. Néanmoins, ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Traditionnellement, c'était le futur chevalier qui, faisant flamboyer son cosmos, attirait son armure. Les douze – dix dans leur cas – rentraient alors en résonance pour signaler au Sanctuaire et au monde que la garde dorée d'Athéna comptait un nouveau membre.

Seulement, à cet instant précis, ce nouveau membre semblait paniqué, ne sachant pas le moins de monde ce qu'il faisait là et ce qu'il devait faire. Trop jeune, il était paralysé par les événements. Nikolaï sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, doutant un instant de sa décision de soutenir le Gémeau et d'avoir fait si tôt de cet enfant de sept ans un membre de la garde dorée d'Athéna.

Semeio s'avança et s'agenouilla devant Aioros, lui murmurant quelque chose que personne n'entendit. Voilà qui n'était pas très conventionnel...

D'un autre côté, la situation était exceptionnelle. Personne n'aurait jamais imaginé que Yared meure si tôt, sans avoir l'occasion de terminer l'entraînement de son disciple. Et, c'était bien connu, à situation exceptionnelle, mesures exceptionnelles...

Les mots de Semeio semblèrent avoir l'effet espéré car le jeune Grec reprit quelque peu confiance en lui. Une faible vague de cosmos se fit sentir dans la pièce, trop peu néanmoins pour convoquer son armure.

« Aïe... » Murmura Fabian pour que seul leur petit groupe ne l'entende. « Et il se passera quoi s'il n'est pas encore assez fort pour enflammer son cosmos ? »

La question était clairement destinée à Alessandro, qui avait été le meilleur ambassadeur pour l'idée de Semeio. Néanmoins, ce dernier n'eut pas l'occasion de se justifier. À la surprise général, Aasir déploya sa cosmos-énergie. Oh, pas grand-chose ! Juste de quoi soutenir celui du futur Sagittaire, sans pour autant que le sien ne prenne le dessus.

Il fut bien vite imité par Semeio, qui compris immédiatement ce que le Lion avait derrière la tête, puis par Nikolaï qui entraîna dans sa suite Alessandro, Fabian et tous les autres ors, chacun donnant un peu de son cosmos pour l'offrir à leur jeune pair. Trop occupés par leur effort, aucun d'eux ne remarqua le sourire satisfait de Shion.

Lorsque l'armure du Sagittaire apparut enfin, il n'y eut plus besoin de prolonger leur coup de pouce cosmique. Les dix armures entrèrent en raisonnante, engendrant une vague de puissance qui déferla sur toutes les personnes présentes, y compris Sema et les deux apprentis des Gémeaux.

Dans les bras de Saga, Aiolia piaffa joyeusement et applaudit de ses mains potelées. Le nourrisson regardait avec de grands yeux fascinés ces jolis costumes dorés qui brillaient tel des milliers d'étoiles, tout particulièrement intéressé par l'une d'elles.

Puis, l'armure vint revêtir son nouveau porteur et toute cette puissance accumulée explosa, obligeant les personnes présentes à fermer les yeux. Et, lorsqu'ils les réouvrirent, tout était revenu à la normale.

« Ça, c'était du _trip_! » S'exclama peu discrètement Alfred de la Vierge, ce qui lui valut des regards tantôt amusés, tantôt réprobateurs de la part de ses pairs.

Semeio aida le nouveau chevalier du Sagittaire à se relever et l'invita à rejoindre sa place, entre Alessandro et Fabian qui l'accueillirent avec un sourire rassurant. Le Grand-Pope en profita pour reprendre la parole.

« Si vous n'avez pas été attentifs précédemment, c'est le moment de l'être ! » Les prévint-il avec un petit sourire.

Shion les connaissait décidément trop bien...

« La perte de Yared et de Gukje, en plus d'être pour nous une immense source de tristesse, nous rappelle que nous ne sommes pas immortels. Chaque mission peut nous être fatale... »

Le Grand-Pope marqua une pause, regardant tour à tour les dix chevaliers debouts devant lui.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'on ne va pas aimer la suite ? » Grogna tout bas Fabian, avant de se prendre un nouveau coup de coude de la part d'Alessandro qui avait habilement évité Aioros dans la manœuvre.

« Vous êtes tous chevaliers depuis plusieurs années. Vous avez eu le temps d'apprendre vos forces et vos faiblesses, ainsi que les valeurs portées par notre déesse. Il est temps pour vous de les transmettre à des apprentis. »

L'annonce d'une nouvelle guerre sainte n'aurait pas eu meilleur effet. Les Ors échangèrent des regards paniqués. Avoir un apprenti ? S'occuper d'un enfant et lui transmettre tout ce qu'ils savaient ? Certains ne prirent même pas la peine de masquer leur grimace. Ils avaient déjà du mal à se gérer eux-mêmes, alors gérer un enfant...

Le seul qui ne cédait pas à la panique silencieuse qui avait envahi la grande salle à l'annonce du Grand-Pope, c'était Semeio. Évidemment, le Gémeau n'avait aucun souci à se faire de ce côté-là. Il lança un coup d'œil à son frère et ses apprentis, qui, un peu plus en retrait, avaient une superbe vue sur le spectacle qu'était huit Ors complètement paniqués à l'idée de devoir s'occuper d'un gosse. Et, vu le grand sourire amusé de Sema, la scène devait valoir son pesant de cacahuètes...

Puis, en voyant la place vide à côté de Duncan, une question lui traversa l'esprit.

« Mais, et pour l'armure du Bélier ? »

Shion le fixa en affichant un petit sourire qui fit comprendre au Gémeau que l'Atlante savait qu'il serait celui qui poserait la question.

« Dans notre malheur, nous avons de la chance. Yared a très bien préparé Aioros. Il connaît les spécificités des Sagittaires. (Il balaya ensuite l'assemblée). C'est aussi pour cette raison que je veux que vous trouviez au plus vite un apprenti. Chaque signe possède ses secrets qu'il est le seul à connaître, et la plupart se transmet par voie orale. Nous avons été à deux doigts de perdre ceux du Sagittaire... »

« Et pour ceux du Bélier ? » Demanda Duncan, qui avait bien noté que le Grand-Pope avait esquivé la question.

« Je m'occuperais de l'apprenti du Bélier. » Répondit mystérieusement l'Atlante avant de se tourner vers Aioros. « On m'a fait part de tes inquiétudes. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'exigerais rien de toi si j'estime que tu n'es pas prêt. Prends ton temps pour t'habituer à ta nouvelle fonction et continue ton apprentissage. Semeio et Sema se sont proposés pour t'aider dans cette voie... »

Personne ne rata le regard reconnaissant que le tout nouveau chevalier lança au Gémeau. Ni le petit cri de joie que n'avait pas pu retenir Saga. Les joues de ce dernier prirent une jolie couleur rouge lorsqu'il s'aperçut que toute la pièce l'avait entendu. À côté de lui, Kanon ricana. Saga n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de cet incident...

SsSsSsS

« C'était une chouette cérémonie de... de... Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? »

« Cérémonie d'intronisation, Fabian. » Lui rappela Nikolaï.

« Mais non, ça, c'est pour le Pape ! » Protesta Alessandro.

Le Verseau demanda discrètement l'aide d'Aasir, qui sirotait tranquillement son verre dans un des fauteuils du onzième temple. Le Lion écoutait attentivement le débat, un fin sourire amusé aux lèvres, comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation sérieuse. Lorsqu'il remarqua l'attention dont il faisait l'objet, il haussa les épaules.

« D'adoubement, peut-être ? » Proposa-t-il, sans grande conviction.

Fabian écarta la suggestion d'un geste de la main.

« Trop Moyen-Âge ! »

« Et quel nom tu proposes ? »

Le Capricorne fit mine de réfléchir intensément – ce qui, vu son état, était peu probable. Puis, son visage s'illumina d'un éclair de génie qui laissait présager le pire.

« Chevalierisation ! »

C'était officiel, la chèvre était ivre.

Un peu plus loin, couché dans le canapé avec la tête posée sur les cuisses de son amoureux, Alessandro pouffa. Aasir et Nikolaï échangèrent un regard entendu. Certes, le Scorpion n'était pas encore aussi torché que son meilleur ami mais ça ne saurait tarder. Il était peut-être temps d'arrêter les dégâts...

Après la cérémonie, les quatre Ors s'étaient réunis au onzième temple pour fêter l'arrivée de leur nouveau frère d'arme et le retour de Nikolaï. Et la soirée avait vite dégénéré, comme à chaque fois que Fabian touchait la vodka distillée avec soin par la grand-mère du Verseau. Et, comme à son habitude, il avait entraîné l'Italien qui, même s'il tenait plutôt bien l'alcool, finissait toujours par capituler face au taux élevé d'alcoolémie de la boisson russe.

Alessandro se redressa péniblement et, proférant quelques jurons dans sa langue maternelle, il se pencha vers la table du salon et la bouteille d'alcool qui y était posée. Seulement, il fut coupé dans son élan par la main froide de son amant.

« Je crois que tu déjà bu assez, _caro_... » Le gronda gentiment le Russe en l'éloignant le plus possible de la bouteille.

« Et toi pas assez, _solnychko_. » Répliqua le Scorpion du tact au tact. « Mais c'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même ! »

Et, quand l'Italien s'approcha pour l'embrasser, Nikolaï ne l'en empêcha pas, malgré les relents d'alcool.

Aasir toussota.

« Jaloux, Aasir ? » Se moqua Alessandro en s'écartant néanmoins de son compagnon.

Le Lion sourit.

« Je pensais simplement aller faire du thé pour Fabian... Je voulais savoir si tu en voulais également... »

L'Italien grimaça. Il connaissait le thé qu'Aasir lui proposait. Un thé très efficace pour combattre la gueule de bois avant même qu'elle ne commence. Et aussi dégueulasse que miraculeux. Alessandro soupçonnait même le Lion de le faire exprès pour décourager les soûlards de recommencer.

« Non merci. Je crois que je préfère encore la gueule de bois ! »

« A ta guise... »

Sur ces mots, il laissa les deux tourtereaux et Fabian et partit dans la cuisine. Aussitôt qu'il eut disparu des radars, Scorpion et Verseau échangèrent un regard complice. C'était le moment.

« Ça ira ? » Demanda néanmoins le Russe à son compagnon, désignant notamment la chèvre ivre dans son fauteuil.

« Je passe dix mois l'année sans toi. Je crois pouvoir nous gérer pendant que tu t'absentes dix minutes. Va lui parler ! »

Il embrassa le front de l'Italien avant de quitter le canapé et, surtout, emporta la bouteille de vodka avec lui. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Aasir était appuyé contre la table de la cuisine et regardait intensément l'eau bouillir, comme si, s'il ne retirait pas la bouilloire au bon moment, toute la magie de son infusion serait gâchée. Nikolaï le détailla un instant et constata qu'Alessandro avait raison. Pensant être seul, le Lion n'avait pas jugé opportun d'afficher le masque détaché qu'il affichait habituellement. Et le Verseau put lire dans ses traits une certaine tristesse et de profonds regrets.

« Je sais que tu es là... » Fit le Lion en ne quittant pas des yeux la bouilloire. « Je t'en prie, entre ! Fais comme chez toi... »

Nikolaï sourit et pénétra un peu plus profondément dans la pièce. Aussitôt le masque d'indifférence réapparut sur le visage du Lion. Cependant, il ne l'avait pas rabroué, bien qu'il l'ait vu dans un moment de faiblesse. Le Verseau le vit comme un signe encourageant.

Après avoir posé la bouteille de vodka sur la table, il s'installa à côté de son ami et l'accompagna dans son observation du phénomène physique qui voulait que l'eau bouille à cent degrés.

Quand la bouilloire siffla enfin, Nikolaï le prit comme un signal. D'abord, mettre en confiance son interlocuteur en abordant un sujet innocent.

« Tu semblais plutôt serein quand Shion a mentionné les apprentis... » Fit-il observer. « Quelle surprise nous réserves-tu encore ? »

Un petit sourire mystérieux se dessina sur les lèvres du gardien du cinquième temple.

« Si je te le disais, ce ne serait pas vraiment une surprise... Tu le sauras en temps voulu, comme tout le monde. »

« Et moi qui pensais être un privilégié... »

« Tu l'es. Sinon, nous ne serions pas sur le point d'avoir cette conversation... »

C'était le problème avec Aasir. Rien ne lui échappait, même les tentatives de manipulation de l'espion du Grand-Pope. Nikolaï soupira. Maintenant qu'il se savait démasqué, autant mettre tout de suite les pieds dans le plat.

« Alessandro s'inquiète pour toi... »

Aasir eut un petit reniflement ironique.

« Tu m'en vois navré. »

« Il te trouve taciturne... »

« Taciturne ? » Répéta le Lion en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui, taciturne. Or, nous savons tous les deux que tu respires habituellement le bonheur de vivre en société... Donc, ma question est la suivante : que se passe-t-il ?»

Aasir le considéra longuement, sans rien dire. Pour gagner quelques précieuses secondes, le Lion décida de s'occuper du thé et versa l'eau chaude dans un mug prévu à cet effet. Sa tâche terminée, il releva les yeux vers son ami et déclara de but en blanc :

« Mon père est mort récemment. »

Le Verseau ne sut quoi dire. Il ne savait même pas qu'Aasir avait encore des contacts avec son père. La majorité d'entre eux n'avaient plus revu leur famille depuis leur arrivée au Sanctuaire – quand ils avaient encore de la famille, bien sûr. Certains ne mentionnaient jamais son existence, d'autres étaient rongés de ne plus la revoir. Lui n'avait pas ce problème, sans doute était-ce l'un des rares avantages à n'avoir jamais eu de parents. Quant à sa grand-mère... Il n'avait pas de soucis de ce côté-là.

Nikolaï avait toujours cru qu'Aasir était un peu dans le même cas que lui – la grand-mère mis à part. Après tout, même Leander mentionnait de temps à autre ses géniteurs, souvent pour les maudire. Aasir jamais, à croire qu'ils n'existaient pas. Mais, visiblement, ils existaient.

« Désolé... Tu comptes retourner au Kenya pour... »

Le Lion l'intima au silence d'un geste de la main.

« Ça fait bien longtemps que mon père ne vivait plus en Afrique. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas kényan... »

Le Russe ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un « Ho ! » quand il comprit ce que cela laissait sous-entendre.

« Et puis, il est déjà sous terre. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. » Conclut le Lion avant de saisir le mug de thé qui, selon lui, avait infusé assez longtemps. « Allons rejoindre les deux autres avant que Fabian ne comprenne où je suis parti et décide de se faire la malle tout seul ! »

Même s'il avait voulu ajouter quelque chose, le Verseau n'en aurait pas eu l'occasion. Considérant leur conversation terminée, Aasir quitta aussitôt la cuisine pour être certain de ne pas devoir répondre à plus de questions.

Lorsqu'il le rejoint dans le salon, il y trouva également un Fabian ronflotant joyeusement et un Alessandro résistant difficilement aux bras de Morphée. Le Scorpion, qui, la seconde d'avant, veillait sur le sommeil de son ami, releva la tête en remarquant leur présence et leur sourit.

« Alors, vous avez discuté ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix fatiguée alors que son compagnon se glissait à ses côtés.

L'Italien se blottit aussitôt entre ses bras.

« Nous l'avons fait. » Confirma le Lion en réveillant doucement Fabian. « J'ai d'ailleurs cru comprendre que Nikolaï t'influençait un peu trop en ce qui concerne l'espionnage. »

« Mais c'est ça la famille, mon cher Aasir... » Murmura le Scorpion, résistant tant bien que mal au sommeil. « Veiller sur les autres alors qu'il ne demande rien, simplement parce qu'on s'inquiète pour eux... »

Le Russe se raidit lorsque son compagnon évoqua la famille. Cependant, Aasir ne laissa paraître aucun trouble en rapport avec ce dont ils avaient discuté. Au contraire, il affichait un sourire tendre lorsqu'il tendit le mug de thé à Fabian, qui sortait lentement mais sûrement de la brume.

Ce que Nikolaï vit sur le visage d'Aasir ce soir-là, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Car, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il eut l'impression que le Lion avait le sentiment d'appartenir à une famille. Et il n'aurait pas été le seul.

SsSsSsS

« Donc, y faut t'appeler Seigneur Aioros maintenant ? »

Le tout nouveau Sagittaire rougit. Saga, lui, tapa gentiment l'arrière du crâne de son frère qui éclata de rire.

Les trois enfants, profitant que Kate des Poissons avait proposé de s'occuper d'Aiolia jusqu'au lendemain, s'étaient rejoints sur une des plages bordant l'île du Sanctuaire. Là, assis sur le sable encore tiède, ils regardaient les vagues s'écrouler à leurs pieds.

« T'es con... » Murmura le plus jeune, encore gêné.

« Ça, c'est pas nouveau... » Fit remarqua Saga, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Dixit celui qui a réussi à se faire remarquer en pleine cérémonie officielle ! » Répliqua son jumeau du tact au tact.

L'apprenti des Gémeaux se tortilla en se remémorant ce moment embarrassant et baissa aussi vite les yeux pour éviter de croiser ceux moqueurs de son frère ou ceux amusés de son meilleur ami.

Sans se préoccuper de la gêne de son jumeau, Kanon s'étala dans le sable, poussant un immense soupir de contentement.

« Je crois que si je pouvais arrêter le temps à un moment de ma vie, ce serait maintenant... » Murmura le cadet des Gémeaux en fixant les étoiles.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard étonné.

« C'est pas un peu tôt pour décider que c'est le meilleur moment de ton existence ? » Lui demanda finalement Aioros.

« J'ai pas dit que c'était le meilleur, seulement celui dont je voudrais qu'il ne s'arrête jamais... »

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration. Au bout d'un moment, Kanon se redressa et remarqua que ses compagnons le fixaient comme s'il venait de jurer fidélité à un autre dieu. Il soupira avant de s'expliquer :

« Plus de maîtres tortionnaires, plus de petits frères braillards, plus rien... Rien que nous trois et la mer. C'est pas le paradis ? »

« C'est vrai que, vu comme ça... »

« Mon petit frère est adorable, Kanon des Gémeaux ! »

« Mouais... Pas quand il réclame sa dose de lait quotidienne ! »

Sur le coup, le Sagittaire n'y trouva rien à répliquer. Si son petit frère était généralement plutôt sage, il devenait par contre intenable quand son biberon tardait à arriver.

De son côté, Saga ricana.

« Si tu as déjà du mal avec Aiolia, ça risque d'être drôle avec les futurs apprentis ! »

Son cadet écarquilla les yeux, horrifié par la vision d'une demi-douzaine de bambins courant dans ses pattes, le harcelant de questions ou pire !

« On va mourir ! »

Aioros pouffa.

« Tu exagères ! Je suis sûr qu'ils seront adorables ! »

« Ou bien ce seront de vrais démons ! »

« Dans tous les cas, il faudra les aider du mieux qu'on peut ! » Fit remarquer Saga, le regard dans le lointain. « Je veux dire, vivre au Sanctuaire n'est jamais facile, surtout au début ! Nous, on a encore eu de la chance. Nous venons des alentours, on connaissait plus ou moins la difficulté. Mais, ces gosses, d'où viendront-ils ? Non, c'est sûr, au début, ils seront peut-être agaçants ou trouillards mais c'est à nous à les guider ! C'est aussi ça, porter une armure d'or ! »

« Parle pour toi ! » Murmura Kanon, quelque peu amer.

Néanmoins, son frère ne l'entendit pas. Aioros venait de poser sa main sur la sienne.

« Le seigneur Aasir a raison. » Sourit le plus jeune. « Tu feras un merveilleux chevalier ! »

Saga rougit de plus belle.

Et, uniquement concentrés l'un sur l'autre, aucun des deux ne remarqua la lueur de jalousie qui passa comme un éclair dans les yeux de Kanon avant de disparaître.

* * *

Des remarques ? Des critiques ? Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire !

Pour les curieux, Blackstaff14 a dessiné mes chevaliers sur DA :

blackstaff14/gallery/64967297/In-Saint-Seiya (ajouter )

Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël en retard et une très belle année 2019 en avance !

À très vite ! Et que la Pythie soit avec vous !

Nerya.


	2. Ceux qui partent et ceux qui reviennent

_Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir !_

 _Deuxième chapitre de ma Legenda Aurea ! Après un petit tour dans le passé, on revient à nos chevaliers, même si l'ambiance est loin d'être au beau fixe !_

* * *

 _Taille : 4212 mots (bien moins long que le précédent)_

 _Personnage : Hyoga, Ikki, Aiolia, Milo. Camus est énormément évoqué_

 _Remerciement à : Staffy, pour la correction ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire le chapitre précédent, et encore plus à ceux qui ont signalé leur passage, que ce soit pas un favori, un follower ou une review !_

 _Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages torturés ci-dessous n'est à moi, mais bien à Masami Kurumada. Quant aux OC's introduits ou évoqués dans cette fic, ils sortent de ma petite caboche…_

* * *

 **Ceux qui partent et ceux qui reviennent**

Le Sanctuaire était si calme. On aurait pu croire que la bataille fratricide de la veille n'avait jamais eu lieu. Et pourtant… Si le paysage semblait si vide, c'était bien parce que la moitié des occupants des lieux étaient morts.

Adossé contre le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la cinquième maison, Hyoga ne pouvait détacher son regard d'une bâtisse bien particulière. Le temple du Verseau semblait désormais si différent de celui de ses souvenirs.

Avant la bataille de la veille, il s'était déjà rendu une fois au Sanctuaire, quand Aiolia avait été fait chevalier. Il avait neuf ans à l'époque. Cette unique visite l'avait bien marqué. Il se rappelait de la chaleur, étouffante, quand ils étaient sortis de l'avion. Il se rappelait son émerveillement lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au pied de l'escalier sacré et qu'il avait vu pour la première fois cette architecture, tellement différente de ce qu'il avait connu en Russie et au Japon.

Un souvenir en particulier lui arracha un pauvre sourire. Isaak et lui s'étaient (pour la centième fois) perdus et avaient atterri sans savoir comment dans la maison du Cancer. Ils avaient d'abord été intrigués par la décoration particulière du gardien des lieux avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait réellement. Et ce fut à ce moment précis, quand ils avaient enfin pris conscience d'être tombés dans l'antre d'un psychopathe, que le chevalier du Cancer était apparu et leur avait fichu la peur de leur jeune existence. Ils avaient détalé comme des lapins et avaient vite retrouvé le chemin du onzième temple pour se réfugier derrière leur maître. Et, lorsqu'ils lui avaient raconté leur aventure, Camus avait ri de bon cœur.

Oui, c'était sans doute le souvenir le plus marquant ce séjour. Le rire de son maître.

Tout était tellement différent à présent… A commencer par le onzième temple. Depuis leur victoire sur le chevalier des Gémeaux, le Russe avait été incapable de s'attarder là-bas plus que nécessaire. L'endroit faisait remonter trop de souvenirs, des bons comme des mauvais. À chaque fois, il n'avait qu'une hâte : quitter les lieux le plus vite possible. Et il ne s'agissait pas seulement de la maison du Verseau…

Seulement, retourner au Japon n'était pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour. On pouvait reprocher pas mal de chose à Saga des Gémeaux, y compris sa sanglante prise de pouvoir et sa dernière année toute aussi sanglante. Cependant, difficile de nier que, pendant treize ans, il avait parfaitement géré le Sanctuaire. Sa disparition avait laissé place à un vide compliqué à combler. À cela s'ajoutaient la mort de la moitié de la garde dorée d'Athéna et les doutes qui avaient envahi l'autre moitié quand elle avait appris qu'elle avait été manipulée depuis treize ans par un de leurs pairs. En définitif, le Sanctuaire n'avait jamais paru aussi vulnérable et il n'était pas impossible qu'un ennemi en profite pour les attaquer.

Et, puisque les Bronzes étaient plus ou moins responsables de ce bordel, c'était à eux de réparer les pots cassés. Exclu donc de s'ostraciser au Japon ou dans les tréfonds de la Sibérie pour oublier tout ce qui s'était passé. Quand vous réussissez à buter le cul d'un tyran, vous devenez immédiatement le responsable de référence, tant pis si vous êtes encore mineurs !

Heureusement, le Vieux Maître, par l'intermédiaire de Mu, avait pris les choses en main, ce qui avait permis aux Bronzes de prendre un peu de repos après la longue journée de la veille. Il avait néanmoins bien fallu caser les adolescents.

À la surprise général, Shaka avait proposé à Ikki et à Shun de loger chez lui. Les deux frères s'étaient regardés, étonnés, avant d'accepter avec plaisir – enfin, si on pouvait parler de plaisir dans le cas d'Ikki. Shiryu avait demandé la permission à son maître de squatter le temple de la Balance le temps de leur séjour tandis que Seiya s'était incrusté chez Marine sans vraiment laisser à la rousse l'occasion de refuser (même s'il aurait été improbable qu'elle le fasse).

En réalité, seul Hyoga avait posé problème. Il était évidemment exclu pour lui de s'installer au onzième ou de jouer les colocataires de Shiryu au septième. Aldébaran avait innocemment suggéré qu'il loge dans la maison du Scorpion. Cependant, l'idée avait vite été abandonnée face au regard noir que Milo avait lancé au Cygne. Finalement, Aiolia avait assuré que le blond était le bienvenu chez lui. Si la proposition avait étonné les Bronzes, les Ors n'avaient pas tellement été surpris. Après tout, Camus et Aiolia avaient été de très bons amis, à l'image de leurs maîtres.

Le Russe s'était donc retrouvé chez le Lion. Et il avait donc été aux premières loges pour entendre la dispute, assez incroyable, entre Milo et Aiolia – non content d'en être la cause…

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'accueilles ! » Avait hurlé le Scorpion, hors de lui.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Il a tué Camus ! »

Aiolia avait eu un reniflement presque amusé mais profondément triste.

« Tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas aussi simple… »

Loin de calmer Milo, les paroles de son compatriote n'avait fait qu'attiser un peu plus sa colère.

« Pas si simple ! » Avait-il explosé. « Au contraire, c'est très simple ! C'était son maître et il l'a tué ! »

À ce moment-là, Hyoga avait hésité à faire savoir qu'il entendait tout. Mais cette petite hésitation avait permis à Aiolia de répondre, sur un ton bien plus doux que le reste de la conversation.

« Mais qui te dit que ce n'est pas ce que Camus voulait ? »

La réplique avait eu le mérite de laisser Milo bouche-bée. Et de lui clouer le bec durant une poignée de secondes – un record.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Avait-il finalement demandé la surprise passée. « Camus n'est pas du genre à… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Malgré le calme inattendu du Lion quand il avait parlé, il était très facile d'entendre la colère difficilement maitrisée et les reproches dans sa voix.

« Dis-moi, avant son retour, depuis combien de temps ne vous étiez-vous pas parlés ? Un bon bout de temps, je parie… Alors, comment peux-tu parler en son nom ? Juger de ce qu'il aurait fait ou pas ? Moi, je peux te le dire : Camus aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ses disciples, y compris perdre la vie… Et c'est d'autant plus simple quand on a pas grand-chose à quoi se raccrocher… »

Les mots d'Aiolia étaient des coups de poignard particulièrement bien aiguisés et Milo était devenu de plus en plus pâle au fil du discours. Mais le coup de grâce n'était pas encore arrivé.

« Tu le blâmes, lui. Mais tu pourrais tout aussi bien blâmer Saga, qui est à l'origine de cette guerre. Ou bien notre déesse… Et si tu te blâmais, toi ? Après tout, c'est toi qui l'as laissé passer… Tu devais bien te douter de ce qui arriverait… »

Il avait marqué une pause, avant de reprendre :

« La vérité, c'est que blâmer qui que ce soit ne changera pas ce qui s'est passé. Si tu te laisses consumer par ça, tu finiras comme Nikolaï… »

Nikolaï, le maître de Camus, avait déserté après la mort de son compagnon, laissant une belle pagaille derrière lui. Mentionner l'ancien Verseau avait sans doute été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Milo, les poings devenus blancs à forcer les serrer, avait fait un pas vers Aiolia, comme pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure, avant de se raviser et de quitter le cinquième temple en laissant exploser sa rage.

Aiolia avait poussé un soupir de soulagement quand il avait entendu la porte claquer. Milo était définitivement parti. Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers la cuisine, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais, à mi-chemin, il s'était immobilisé.

« Ne fais pas attention à Milo. Il est en colère, mais ça passera… Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire et Camus serait surement fier de toi… »

Les mots du Lion résonnaient encore maintenant dans sa tête. Milo avait beau être en colère, il n'en avait pas tort pour autant. Il avait bel et bien tué son maître ! Et il devrait désormais vivre avec ça sur la conscience…

« Tu rêvasses ici depuis longtemps ? »

La voix d'Ikki le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Il s'arracha à la contemplation du onzième temple pour se tourner vers le Phénix. L'aîné des Bronzes se tenait debout, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, un air contrarié sur le visage. Ça arracha un petit sourire au Russe.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose pour t'agacer récemment ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Le Japonais le considéra un instant avant de se détendre et de soupirer.

« Parfois, tu me rappelles Shun, quand il se cache derrière ses sourires pour faire croire que tout va bien ! » Lâcha-t-il en s'appuyant de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, en face du blond. « Et pour répondre à ta question, ça fait des heures que je te recherche parce que Shun s'inquiète et qu'il s'est mis en tête que j'étais le seul qui pouvait te parler ! Donc oui, je considère que j'ai le droit d'être remonté contre toi ! »

Le sourire de Hyoga s'élargit un peu. Ikki ne changerait décidément jamais… Peut-être que Shun et lui se cachaient derrière des sourires, mais le Phénix, lui, n'hésitait pas à se cacher derrière son frère pour justifier qu'il s'inquiète pour les autres. Bien qu'il ne serait pas surpris que Shun ait effectivement manipulé son aîné pour qu'il prenne de ses nouvelles.

« Pourquoi toi ? »

« Visiblement, il est persuadé que je suis la seule personne qui puisse comprendre la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves… Il n'a pas vraiment tort en fait… »

Hyoga haussa un sourcil.

« Ma situation ? »

« La mise en pratique du dicton _L'élève a dépassé le maître_ … »

Le Cygne cacha bien mal son étonnement.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu sais, le fait que, tous les deux… »

Hyoga le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« J'avais compris ! Mais, tu m'excuseras, nos situations n'ont rien de comparable ! Nos maîtres étaient totalement différents ! »

Le Phénix haussa les épaules.

« Nos maîtres, oui. Mais nos situations, pas tellement quand on y réfléchit bien. Ils se sont tous les deux attaqués à un être cher pour nous faire réagir. Et on les a tués. »

Résumé comme ça, l'histoire semblait si simpliste : le grand méchant maître vaincu par son gentil disciple prêt à tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aime… Sauf que, si pour Ikki, l'histoire collait plutôt bien – le _gentil_ mis à part – celle de Hyoga était bien plus nuancée. Certes, Camus avait été un professeur exigeant, qui n'acceptait pas le relâchement ou la facilité. Mais il avait aussi été aimant et protecteur. Et toutes les décisions qu'il avait prises – cercueil de glace compris – avaient toujours été pour les mettre à l'abri, Isaak et lui.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire. » Fit Ikki qui avait bien noté l'air peu convaincu de son vis-à-vis. « Néanmoins, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir… »

Le plus vieux jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, comme s'il espérait trouver dans le paysage les mots qu'il cherchait. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes. Hyoga n'osa dire le moindre mot, amorcer le moindre geste, de peur d'interrompre ce moment de réflexion.

« Quand j'ai tué mon maître, j'ai eu le sentiment que rien ne pourrait plus m'arrêter… J'étais le maître du monde. Et, petit à petit, j'ai sombré dans cette impression de toute puissance. Je suis devenu arrogant (lorsque le Cygne haussa un sourcil, il ajouta), enfin plus que d'habitude, et je suis devenu celui que vous avez combattu sur l'île de la Reine Morte. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? Tu crois que je vais me transformer en mégalomane simplement parce que j'ai vaincu mon maître ? »

« Je crois que tout le monde réagit différent…mais jamais de la bonne manière. »

Le blond appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre, pensif. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le onzième temple. Si vide… Ikki avait sans doute raison. Il s'enfonçait encore plus dans le gouffre de ses souvenirs. Ce qui était à l'opposé des raisons pour lesquelles était mort Camus.

Le Phénix resta silencieux le temps de son observation, respectant sa réflexion.

« Et qu'est-ce que t'as remis les pieds sur terre ? » Finit par demander le Russe sans quitter des yeux la tholos antique.

Le plus vieux eut un reniflement amusé.

« Ça reste entre nous ? » Demanda-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de son secret le plus honteux.

« Bien sûr. »

« Shun… »

Comme c'était étonnant… A croire que la vie du Phénix tournait autour de son petit frère.

« … Et Seiya, et Shiryu… Et toi. »

Ça, par contre, c'était plus surprenant. Il quitta sa contemplation du paysage pour vérifier si le Japonais était sérieux. Et, à en juger par son air gêné, il l'était.

Supportant difficilement l'attention que l'autre lui portait, le plus vieux détourna le regard, son visage commençant doucement à se colorer en rouge.

« On ne s'était pas revu depuis quoi, sept ans ? » S'expliqua-t-il sans oser le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Pourtant, vous étiez là, à combattre ensemble pour récupérer ce qu'on croyait être un simple bout de métal. À vous soucier des autres comme si ces années de séparation n'avaient rien changé… Ça m'a… »

Il hésita sur les termes à employer.

« Ça t'a rappelé le sens du mot _famille_ ? » Suggéra aimablement le Cygne.

« Oh non ! Pitié, garde tes beaux discours pour assommer le Scorpion ! »

La mine complétement horrifiée d'Ikki eut raison de Hyoga qui rit de bon cœur. Le plus vieux avait beau affirmer le contraire, le blond savait qu'il se préoccupait des autres Bronzes bien plus qu'il ne le prétendait. Sinon, pourquoi avaient-ils cette conversation ?

« Ça a remis certaine chose en perceptive dans ma tête. » Reprit le Phénix, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard noir pour s'être moqué de lui. « Il existe des choses qui méritent qu'on sacrifie ce qu'on a de plus précieux pour elles, et d'autres qui n'en valent pas la peine… Et, ça, c'est toi qui me l'a appris. »

Le Cygne ne prit même pas la peine de cacher sa surprise. De toute façon, il n'en aurait pas été capable tant elle était grande.

« Pardon ? »

Pour toute réponse, Ikki lui tendit quelque chose. Son étonnement redoubla quand il reconnut l'objet dans la paume du plus vieux.

C'était le rosaire de sa mère.

« Je l'ai retrouvé sur une croix en bois, sur l'île… » Expliqua le Phénix devant la consternation de son camarade. « Il m'a fallu un petit temps pour comprendre que c'était ma tombe… »

Mais Hyoga ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite. Toute son attention était portée sur la croix du Nord. Il caressa doucement les gemmes incrustées sur le bijou, laissant couler en lui le réconfort que ce geste lui procurait. Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas fait à son arrivée au Japon ? Débarqué brutalement dans un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas avec une culture et une langue qui lui étaient inconnues, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'adapter. Le rosaire avait alors été sa bouée de sauvetage, son dernier lien avec le pays où il avait passé les premières années de son existence et avec sa mère.

C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il l'avait laissé sur l'île de la Reine Morte. Il avait toujours agi sous le coup de l'émotion, et cette fois-là n'avait pas échappé à la règle. Il avait espéré que la croix soit le pilier du Phénix, son guide, lors de la traversée vers l'Autre-Monde, comme elle l'avait été pour lui…

Ça n'avait pas si mal fonctionné, en y repensant.

Ikki fit mine d'ajouter quelque chose, mais, voyant que le blond ne pouvait détacher son regard du bijou qu'il venait de lui rendre, il renonça.

« Je… Je crois que je vais te laisser… » Annonça-t-il en prenant la fuite sans aucune honte.

Un bras le retint.

« Attends ! Je… Tu pourrais la garder pour moi ? »

Ikki fit une drôle de tête, pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Hyoga voulait quoi ? Non, pas de doute, il parlait bien du rosaire.

« Je… Mais… Enfin… Pourquoi ? »

Le Russe lui offrit un petit sourire, bien plus triste que les précédents.

« Je dois aller de l'avant, sinon, la mort de Camus n'aura servi à rien… » Expliqua-t-il doucement. « Et cette croix, elle représente ce passé que j'ai besoin de surmonter… Avec toi, je sais qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains… »

Ikki resta interdit un petit moment durant lequel la seule réaction dont il fut capable fut de cligner les yeux. Après tout, l'objet est très important pour le Cygne. Et, pour la deuxième fois, il l'abandonnait entre ces mains. La marque de confiance était énorme.

Il reprit finalement contenance et prit le bijou comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet fragile et précieux. Et s'attarda peut-être une seconde de trop sur les mains que le tenaient.

« Je… J'en prendrai soin… » Promit-il, sans oser regarder son propriétaire dans les yeux de peur de ce qu'il pourrait y lire.

« Je sais. » Murmura simplement Hyoga, son regard à nouveau attiré vers l'extérieur. « Je sais… »

SsSsSsS

Aiolia ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de sentir le cosmos de Milo s'annoncer timidement à l'entrée de son temple. Après leur dispute, il s'attendait à recevoir la visite du Scorpion incessamment sous peu, mais pas aussi tôt.

Il déploya à son tour un cosmos amical, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était le bienvenu. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers sa cuisine et mit chauffer du lait. Son maître lui avait appris que rien ne valait une discussion autour d'un bon de lait chaud pour régler les différends entre deux personnes.

« Et après, tu t'étonneras encore que ce surnom ridicule te colle à la peau ! » Se moqua la voix de son ami à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Aiolia haussa les épaules.

« On a parfois besoin de ce petit truc qui nous rappelle les moments heureux de notre enfance… Comment Camus appelait ça encore ? _Madeleine de Proust_ ? »

Milo secoua la tête pour lui faire part de son ignorance.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est une recette améliorée… » Ajouta le Lion malicieusement avant de reprendre d'un ton plus sérieux. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? »

Le Scorpion poussa un long soupir avant de s'asseoir sur l'une des rares chaises de sa cuisine.

« C'est compliqué… Où est le gamin ? »

« Avec les autres Bronzes… Visiblement, la visite d'Ikki lui a fait du bien… »

« Ikki ? » Demanda Milo en fronçant les sourcils.

Il s'était mis à jouer avec les feuilles d'une plante en pot censée égayer sa table comme un enfant énergique en manque d'occupation.

« Le Phénix. » L'éclaira son ami.

« Le piaf rôti qui s'est envoyé en l'air avec la Vierge ? »

Le Lion ne put retenir un petit fou-rire en s'imaginant la scène.

« C'est une façon de voir les choses… Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Il cessa de taquiner la plante verte pour lever les yeux dans sa direction. Aiolia lui rendit la pareille, appuyé contre sa cuisinière. Ils ressemblaient à deux cow-boys juste avant un duel, évaluant l'autre pour trouver ses faiblesses. C'était Alessandro, le maître de Milo, qui leur avait appris ça. Lors d'un affrontement verbal, l'attitude corporel était aussi importante que les mots utilisés : baissez juste un instant les yeux et vous aviez perdu…

Etonnamment, c'est Milo qui mit sa fierté de côté en détournant le regard en premier. Le Lion y vit un signe de bon augure : son ami était prêt à discuter.

« Disons que ton petit discours hypocrite a fait son effet… »

Aiolia haussa un sourcil.

« Hypocrite ? »

« Bah oui ! Me reprocher de mettre tous les torts sur le gamin qui a porté le coup fatal, c'est un peu hypocrite de la part d'un type qui n'a jamais pu pardonner à Shura d'avoir tué son frère ! »

Le Lion se raidit à la mention du Capricorne et son ami grimaça. Un de ces jours, il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à éviter de mettre les pieds dans le plat…

Mais Aiolia n'avait pas remarqué le malaise de son compatriote, trop occupé à essayer de gérer les souvenirs que Milo avait fait remonter. Evidemment qu'il en avait voulu à Shura de l'avoir privé de son grand frère, d'autant plus qu'il l'avait fait pour rien. Et sans doute lui en voulait-il toujours, malgré sa mort.

Pourtant, en dépit de ce que certains pensaient sûrement, la disparition de l'Espagnol était loin de le réjouir. Au contraire, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire ses quatre vérités en face, en ayant la certitude d'avoir raison, qu'il vive avec la culpabilité de son acte. Mais, même ça, le Capricorne ne lui avait pas laissé.

Et puis, d'autres souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, ceux-là bien plus agréables. Il devait se l'avouer, la mort de l'Espagnol avait laissé un vide, quelque chose de difficile à combler.

Au moins, il était mort dignement. S'il en croyait ce qu'avait raconté Shiryu, il s'était rendu compte de son erreur et s'était sacrifié pour donner sa chance au jeune Bronze. Une mort pleine de panache et de droiture, dans la parfaite ligne des gardiens du dixième temple. C'était déjà ça de pris. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il supposait.

« Je lui en ai voulu pendant tant d'années… » Murmura le Lion, fixant le vide. « J'ai rêvé de le voir mort, de le voir souffrir comme mon frère avait souffert… Et, maintenant que c'est fait, je n'y vois aucun réconfort... Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ton temps à haïr quelqu'un pour quelque chose que tu ne pourras quand même pas changer… »

Le lait se mit à bouillir dans la casserole et Aiolia, tournant le dos à son ami pour s'en occuper, ne vit pas le regard triste que ce dernier lui lança. Milo attendit patiemment qu'ils se fassent à nouveau face pour lancer le plus sincèrement du monde :

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé tomber, Camus et toi. »

Pendant une seconde, Aiolia bugua. Il resta debout, en pleine milieu de sa cuisine, une tasse de lait bouillant dans chaque main, à essayer de comprendre ce que venait de dire un de ses plus vieux amis.

« De quoi ? » Réussit-il finalement à articuler.

« Vous avez été là à la mort de mon maître… Et toi, tu as toujours été là pour moi. La première image que j'ai du Sanctuaire, c'est toi en train de me tendre la main pour venir jouer avec vous. Mais quand Camus et toi avez eu besoin de moi, je vous ai tourné le dos… Je suis désolé. »

Le Lion soupira en posant une tasse devant son interlocuteur.

« Milo, on avait treize ans. Ton maître était mort, j'étais le frère d'un traître et Camus le disciple d'un déserteur. Vu l'ambiance générale qui régnait à ce moment-là, tu n'avais vraiment le choix. Si tu étais resté avec nous, tu aurais eu de sacrés problèmes. Camus aussi l'avait compris. »

Compris, oui. Accepté, non. Mais, vu la lueur d'espoir qui pétillait dans le regard jusqu'alors terne du Scorpion, il allait taire cette information. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'était un petit mensonge – qui, techniquement, n'en était même pas un – sans conséquence quand il pouvait éviter à son ami de vivre avec ce poids sur sa conscience ?

« Dis-moi, tu n'avais pas parlé de version améliorée ? » Plaisanta le Scorpion en posant les yeux sur la tasse de lait.

Et la ruse semblait avoir fonctionné. Dans le cas contraire, Milo n'aurait jamais osé le taquiner de la sorte.

Aiolia répondit d'un clin d'œil avant de sortir une bouteille de son placard.

« Vodka ? » S'étonna son ami.

« Ça me semblait approprié. C'est une des bouteilles que Nikolaï avait offertes à mon maître, celles distillées par sa grand-mère. Il m'en a laissées quelques-unes, à ouvrir pour des occasions spéciales… »

Le Scorpion haussa un sourcil.

« Tu considères cette discussion comme un occasion spéciale ? »

« Je dis au revoir à un ami et j'en retrouve un autre… Ça vaut bien une bouteille. »

Une étrange lumière brilla dans les yeux de Milo. Néanmoins, Aiolia ne sut jamais si c'était la tristesse d'avoir perdu Camus, la joie d'avoir retrouvé Aiolia ou la reconnaissance de pouvoir réparer ces erreurs avec celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Sans doute était-ce un peu des trois.

Après avoir ajouté la vodka au lait chaud, tous les deux levèrent leur tasse et trinquèrent :

« A Camus ! ».

* * *

 _Des remarques ? Des critiques ? Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire !_

 _Oui, je sais, techniquement, le lendemain de la bataille du Sanctuaire, les Bronzes ne sont pas censés être aussi frais… C'est un petit détail dont je me suis rendu après avoir tapé le point final. Mais bon, ce sont des surhommes, pas vrai ?_

 _À très vite ! Et que la Pythie soit avec vous !_

 _Nerya._


	3. Encens et cannabis

_Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir !_

 _Troisième OS de_ Legenda Aurea _. Cette fois-ci, on retourne dans la passé pour faire plus ample connaissance avec la personnalité d'un chevalier en particulier… J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

 _Taille : 865 mots_

 _Personnage : Shion, Mû, Shaka, Semeio et Sema des Gémeaux (OC), Alfred de la Vierge (OC), Duncan du Taureau (OC) et Aasir du Lion (OC). D'autres sont mentionnés, mais je n'ai pas le courage de tous les lister._

 _Remerciement à : Staffy, pour la correction ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire le chapitre précédent, et encore plus à ceux qui ont signalé leur passage, que ce soit par un favori, un follower ou une review !_

 _Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages torturés ci-dessous n'est à moi, mais bien à Masami Kurumada. Quant aux OC's introduits ou évoqués dans cette fic, ils sortent de ma petite caboche…_

* * *

 **Encens et cannabis**

Semeio avait rarement vu le Grand-Pope aussi remonté. Puisqu'il portait son masque, le Gémeau ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Néanmoins, il l'imaginait rouge de colère. Tout chez lui, de son attitude corporelle au ton de sa voix, indiquait sa mauvaise humeur.

Seulement, Alfred ne semblait pas vraiment conscient de sa fâcheuse situation. Complètement défoncé, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était d'avoir son amoureux à câliner. En conséquence, la scène donnait plutôt l'impression que c'était Leander qui se prenait l'engueulade de Shion tandis que la Vierge le consolait, et pas l'inverse.

D'ailleurs, Sema se laissa induire en erreur lorsqu'il rejoignit son frère après l'entraînement d'Aioros et des jumeaux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait pour s'attirer les foudres du vieux ? » Demanda-t-il à son aîné à voix basse. « Ne me dis pas qu'Alessandro et lui se sont encore foutus sur la gueule ! »

L'hypothèse était tout à fait plausible. Depuis quelques temps, les tensions entre le Cancer et le Scorpion atteignaient leur paroxysme. Il était plusieurs fois arrivé que la petite rivalité entre les deux chevaliers, jusque-là assez inoffensive, dépasse le stade du concours de noms d'oiseaux et prenne un aspect plus pratique, avec cosmos ou poing. Il s'en était souvent fallu de peu – et l'intervention de Duncan ou d'Aasir – pour que leur confrontation dégénère vraiment. Shion avait beau être intervenu, rien n'y faisait. Pour l'instant, la balance de la relation entre les deux assassins penchait plus du côté de la haine viscérale que de celui de l'amitié fraternelle.

La raison de tout ce fatras ? Semeio n'en avait pas la moindre idée, à l'instar d'une bonne partie du Sanctuaire. Plusieurs théories circulaient néanmoins. La plus probable désignait Angelo – ou plutôt Deathmask, comme beaucoup l'appelait désormais – comme pomme de discorde. Ce n'était en effet un secret pour personne que Leander menait la vie dure à son apprenti. Et il était connu de tous qu'Alessandro était très attentif au bien-être du petit Italien.

Toutefois, pour une fois, ce n'était pas le Danois qui était en cause, mais bien son compagnon.

« Raté ! L'engueulade est pour Alfred. »

Sema prit un air surpris. Il considéra la scène d'un œil nouveau et constata qu'effectivement, la fureur de l'Atlante n'était pas dirigée vers le Cancer, mais vers l'Américain dans ses bras. Qu'avait donc bien pu faire la Vierge, d'habitude si discrète, pour s'attirer ainsi les foudres du Grand-Pope ?

« Espèce d'irresponsable ! » Hurlait toujours ce dernier à un Alfred toujours aussi indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. « Comment peut-on être aussi négligent ? »

Les jumeaux grimacèrent. L'Atlante prenait cette affaire très à cœur, c'était certain. Ils se demandèrent un instant si, vu sa colère, la bêtise d'Alfred n'aurait pas des retombées sur l'ensemble de la garde dorée d'Athéna.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? » Finit par demander Sema. »

Semeio ricana. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tu vas voir, c'est hilarant… »

SsSsSsS

« N'empêche, on aurait peut-être dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de confier un enfant aussi jeune à Alfred… »

Occupé à ranger ses remèdes dans l'armoire de l'infirmerie, Aasir prit néanmoins la peine de lancer au Taureau un regard des plus explicites. Duncan prenait-il vraiment conscience d'une chose aussi évidente seulement maintenant ?

Alfred de la Vierge était beaucoup de choses. Un chevalier émérite. Un adversaire imprévisible et redoutable. Un philosophe accompli. Un homme d'une patience et d'une sérénité exemplaire – du moins, tant qu'il n'était pas en manque. Mais certainement pas quelqu'un de responsable. Il oublierait presque de s'occuper de lui-même si Leander n'était pas là pour veiller au grain.

Donc, oui, lui confier un enfant de quatre ans n'était pas la décision la plus éclairée que le Grand-Pope avait prise.

Le Lion jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du lit où étaient installés ses jeunes patients. Ces derniers étaient attentivement surveillés par Duncan, mais aussi par Aldébaran et Angelo – Deathmask – l'apprenti du Cancer ayant visiblement insisté auprès de son maître pour accompagner le Taureau à l'infirmerie.

Il devait l'avouer, Alfred avait fait fort. Lorsqu'il avait vu débarquer le gardien du deuxième temple, les jeunes apprentis du Bélier et de la Vierge sous le bras et accompagné du futur Cancer et de son propre disciple, le Kenyan avait haussé un sourcil. Et, quand l'Ecossais lui avait expliqué toute l'histoire, il avait eu peine à y croire.

Pour faire plaisir au Taureau (et pour éviter d'avoir des comptes à rendre au Grand-Pope si un problème survenait), il avait examiné les petits. Seulement, sans grande surprise, il avait constaté son impuissance. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, si ce n'était attendre que les enfants reprennent leurs esprits et vérifier qu'ils n'avaient subi aucun traumatisme de leur petite expérience impromptue.

Donc, ils attendaient.

« Dîtes, Seigneur Aasir, pourquoi y a-t-il des éléphants roses avec le même kilt que le Seigneur Duncan qui dansent le Sirtaki sur des arcs-en-ciel dans votre infirmerie ? »

Dans tous les cas, ils devraient impérativement obliger Alfred à mieux planquer son cannabis. Ou, du moins, à ne plus le ranger à côté de son encens, histoire que son apprenti ne confonde plus les deux lorsqu'il voudrait méditer.

* * *

 _Des remarques ? Des critiques ? Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire !_

 _Vu que le texte est très court, je vais essayer d'en poster un autre dans une semaine (ouais, les miracles, ça existe !)._

 _À très vite ! Et que la Pythie soit avec vous !_

 _Nerya._


	4. Anastasis

_Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir !_

 _Avertissement : ceci est le résultat d'un délire durant une session d'examens intensifs qui s'est conclue par l'étude de mon examen d'art byzantin. Néanmoins, je me suis bien marée en l'écrivant, donc, ça compense…_

 _Taille : correct (1421 mots)_

 _Personnage : essentiellement Hadès et les 3 juges, ainsi qu'un invité surprise. Les autres ne sont là que pour faire joli._

 _Remerciement à : Staffy, pour la correction ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire le chapitre précédent, et encore plus à ceux qui ont signalé leur passage, que ce soit par un favori, un follower ou une review !_

 _Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages torturés ci-dessous n'est à moi, mais bien à Masami Kurumada. Quant aux OC's introduits ou évoqués dans cette fic, ils sortent de ma petite caboche…_

* * *

 **Anastasis**

Hadès fixait ses trois juges, atterrés.

« Pardon ? S'il te plaît, Eaque, explique-moi encore ce qui s'est passé. Je pense que j'ai mal compris... »

Le Garuda se mordit la lèvre inférieure et maudit ses deux collègues de le laisser seul pour expliquer à leur seigneur ce qui avait mis un tel bazar dans son royaume.

Le plus jeune des Juges risqua un coup d'œil vers les réincarnations des deux frères. Minos était assis à son bureau, feuilletant compulsivement ses registres, à la recherche d'il ne savait quelle information. Et, Eaque en avait la certitude, il ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Rhadamanthe était dans un état pire encore. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis l'incident. S'il n'avait déjà pas été mort, il le serait devenu par asphyxie... Même l'arrivée du dieu des Enfers dans leur tribunal, fermé pour cause de Juges inopérants, ne l'avait pas fait réagir. La Wyvern continuait à fixer, étonné, la porte du tribunal par laquelle leur étrange visiteur avait disparu, balbutiant de temps à autres des "C'est pas possible" ou des "Comment a-t-il fait ça ?".

Non, décidément, les Juges crétois n'étaient certainement pas en état de faire face à leur seigneur, et encore moins de lui raconter ce qui c'était passé.

« C'était une journée de boulot normal. » Commença à expliquer le Garuda après avoir inspiré profondément. « Les morts défilaient, on les jugeait et tout roulait pour le mieux ! Puis, il est arrivé... »

Il frissonna lorsqu'il se remémora l'homme qui avait alors passé les portes du tribunal.

« Un type bizarre, barbe et cheveux longs, vêtements miteux – à se demander comment il a pu payer l'obole à Charon... Bref, il s'est présenté devant nous. Comme d'habitude, on a cherché son nom dans le registre et là, il nous a dit : "Pas la peine de vous déranger, je viens chercher des amis et je pars !". Et, avant qu'on ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il s'est dirigé vers un des cercles, et pas le plus doux ! On s'est regardé et on a haussé les épaules. Après tout, c'était son problème s'il avait choisi un cercle pire que celui auquel il était destiné. Et puis, c'est pas comme s'il allait revenir pour se plaindre... »

« C'est bien beau tout ça ! » S'impatienta Hadès. « Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec le fait que deux de mes Juges soient hors service et mon royaume sens dessus dessous ! »

« Il est parti. » Murmura Rhadamanthe, toujours sous le choc. « Parti avec eux ! »

Hadès, qui s'était tourné vers la Wyvern le temps de son intervention, offrit au benjamin des Juges un regard interrogatif.

« J'allais y venir. » Soupira le Garuda. « Un peu plus tard, il y a eu de l'agitation au seuil des portes du cercle dans lequel a disparu l'illuminé. Pas le temps d'aller voir qu'il réapparaissait, cette fois-ci accompagné d'un homme et d'une femme. Il nous a lancé un "Que Dieu vous bénisse !" et s'est dirigé vers l'entrée du tribunal, les deux autres sur ses talons. Le temps qu'on se remette de notre surprise, il avait disparu. »

Il ponctua son récit en baissant les yeux, prêt à recevoir le châtiment de son Seigneur. Seulement, le châtiment ne vint pas. Eaque releva alors la tête et trouva le dieu des Enfers en pleine réflexion.

« Il ne faut pas que l'affaire s'ébruite ! » Finit par déclarer Hadès après quelques instants de méditation que le juge n'osa briser. « Si l'on découvre que l'on entre et on sort des Enfers comme dans un moulin, je n'ose imaginer les dégâts ! Donc, on passe cet épisode sous silence et, quand cet homme revient, on lui fait regretter sa première visite ! »

Eaque allait approuver d'un hochement de tête quand la voix grave de Minos retentit dans le tribunal :

« Sauf votre respect, Monseigneur, ce plan risque fort d'être compromis... »

Et, pour prouver ses dires, il tendit le registre au dieu, l'informant de l'identité de l'illuminé. Lorsqu'il lut le nom qui y était inscrit par-dessus l'épaule du maître des Enfers, Eaque grimaça.

Cette bourde-là, on en parlerait encore pendant des siècles !

SsSsSsSsS

 _Des siècles plus tard_

La main innocente de Shun plongea dans le bocal et en ressortit un petit papier qu'il déplia et lut à voix haute.

« Racontez le moment le plus embarrassant de votre vie professionnelle... »

Les trois Juges, à qui était destinée la question, se figèrent tandis que les Marinas et les Ors jetèrent un regard soupçonneux à Kanon. Il n'y avait que le Dragon des Mers pour penser à de telles questions. Le Grec, se sentant observé, leur offrit son plus beau sourire d'innocent accusé à tort et désigna discrètement Aioros qui écoutait distraitement les réponses de chacun, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Saga.

Le jeu des questions/réponses faisait partie d'un vaste programme de "pacification inter-sanctuaires" imposé par leurs dieux respectifs. Apparemment, mieux se connaître les empêcherait de se taper dessus... Si on leur avait demandé leur avis, les Ors auraient certainement adopté un autre point de vue. Seulement, pas le choix, les ordres venaient de Shion et aucun d'eux n'avait osé protester.

Les Juges ne s'étaient pas encore remis de la question. Evidemment, des moments gênants, ils en avaient eu durant leur longue vie. Mais rien n'avait été plus embarrassant que cet épisode-là.

Rhadamanthe posa alors sa tasse de thé, l'air grave (à ce moment précis, il aurait bien échange son Earl Grey contre quelque chose de plus fort – un petit verre de whisky peut-être). Ils auraient pu mentir, ou passer l'événement sous silence. Seulement, ils avaient juré à leur Seigneur d'être honnêtes avec leurs nouveaux alliés.

Il se tourna donc vers Eaque qui comprit de suite ce que lui voulait l'Anglais.

« Pourquoi toujours moi ? » Gémit le Garuda sur un ton digne des meilleurs tragiques grecs.

« Parce que tu as raconté l'histoire la première fois. C'est la tienne ! » Répliqua joyeusement Minos (il s'estimait depuis longtemps heureux d'avoir été hors service lorsqu'il avait fallu rendre compte de l'incident au dieu des Enfers). « Et puis, tu fais ça si bien ! »

Comme il l'avait fait presque deux mille ans auparavant, le plus jeune des Juges soupira avant de raconter comment un homme s'était introduit aux Enfers, y avait récupéré ses "amis" et était reparti avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

« Anastasis... » Murmura Seiya lorsque le Népalais eut terminé son récit et que d'autres ricanaient en s'imaginant la tête des Juges à l'époque.

« Anastaquoi ? » S'exclama Baïan, par ailleurs surpris que Pégase connaisse un mot aux allures si savantes.

« Anastasis. » Répéta aimablement l'adolescent comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

« Anastasia, je connaissais... » Grommela Ikki qui sentait arriver le mal de crâne incessamment sous peu. « Mais anastasis... »

« Et c'est quoi, une anastasis ? » Demanda Queen avant que quelqu'un ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Seiya eut un doux sourire, comme satisfait qu'on lui pose la question, tandis que les Bronzes et plusieurs Ors, qui prévoyaient la catastrophe en devenir, lançaient un regard noir à l'Alraune. Ce dernier déglutit, comprenant qu'il venait de déclencher un nouveau cataclysme, même s'il ne savait pas encore quoi.

« Alors ! » Ronronna presque Pégase. « L'anastasis est un thème iconographique de l'art byzantin qui apparaît au... »

« La version courte, Seiya ! » Intervint gentiment Hyoga, au grand soulagement des autres. « Juste une brève description et ce que ça représente ! »

La mine du Japonais se fit alors boudeuse, comme un enfant que l'on priverait de son plus beau jouet. Néanmoins, il obtempéra :

« C'est la façon dont les Byzantins représentent la résurrection du Christ. » Expliqua-t-il, tout à coup grognon. « Il y est montré en vainqueur d'Hadès, sortant des Enfers où il a sauvé Adam et Eve, qui symbolisent l'humanité. »

Il y eut quelques "Ah" et quelques "Oh" de compréhension dans l'assemblée.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais c'est quoi le rapport avec l'histoire des Spectres ? » Demanda Aiolia avant de se redresser subitement. « A moins que... »

Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Il se tourna vers les Juges, dans l'attente d'une confirmation.

« Pégase a bien deviné... » Avoua Minos, de mauvais poil. « Cet homme, c'était Jésus de Nazareth ! »

* * *

 **Bonus : le moment le plus embarrassant de la vie professionnelle des Ors**

 _Mû_

Être obligé de m'exiler parce qu'un adolescent mégalomane a réussi à tuer mon maître et prendre sa place sans que personne ne le remarque.

 _Aldébaran_

... (Ce type est trop parfait pour ça !)

 _Saga_

Petit un : Ne pas réussir à tuer un bébé sans défense à cause de l'intervention de mon (crétin de) meilleur ami.

Petit deux : Voir treize années de manipulation parfaitement gérées foutues en l'air en douze heures par cinq adolescents en bronze.

 _Kanon_

Voir des années de manipulation sur le dieu des océans magistralement orchestrée foutues en l'air par les mêmes cinq sales gosses qui avaient déjà fait chier mon frère quelques mois plus tôt.

 _DeathMask_

Me faire battre, et ce sur mon propre terrain, par un gamin aveugle et exhibitionniste qui a réussi à convaincre mon armure que, combattre nu, c'était classe !

 _Aiolia_

Est-ce qu'être interdit de mission, voire de mettre un pied hors du Sanctuaire, parce que mon frère est prétendument un traître, ça compte ?

 _Shaka_

Pensez-vous vraiment que ma divine personne ait pu un jour connaître un moment embarrassant ?

Milo : Je suppose que devoir demander de l'aide à Mu parce que tu t'ais fait exploser par un Bronze, ça compte pas ?

Shaka : Ta gueule, Milo.

 _Dokho_

Coucher avec le Grand-Pope et n'en tirer aucun privilège... Nan, je plaisante.

Ne plus pouvoir jouer les exhibitionnistes et impressionner les filles parce que je me suis transformé en champignon violet à force d'être resté trop longtemps assis à regarder une cascade.

 _Milo_

Je me suis peut-être une fois trompé de cible et m'en suis rendu-compte quand je suis rentré… En même temps, fallait préciser que c'était la femme qu'il fallait tuer, pas son mari !

Angelo : Moi, j'aurais pas eu ce problème… J'aurais tué les deux !

 _Aioros_

Me faire tuer par un gamin de dix ans pour sauver une gamine égocentrique incapable d'honorer correctement ma mémoire...

 _Shura_

J'hésite... Soit coucher avec un spectre, soit avoir un jour égratigné la statue d'Athéna en faisant mes exercices...

Aiolia : Et avoir tué mon frère, non ?

Shura : Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu reviennes sur les vieux dossiers ? Y a prescription maintenant !

Aiolia : Pour le meurtre, c'est trente ans.

Shura : Ah bon ? Oups...

 _Camus_

Vérone !

 _Aphrodite_

Avoir confondu remède et poison pour un de mes patients, un jour que l'infirmerie était bondée. Enfin, c'est pas comme s'il était encore là pour s'en plaindre…

* * *

 _Des remarques ? Des critiques ? Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire !_

 _Je vous souhaite d'ors et déjà une excellente année 2020, pleine de bonheur et d'inspiration !_

 _À très vite ! Et que la Pythie soit avec vous !_

 _Nerya._


End file.
